Usual
by TrappedInHappiness
Summary: Oneshot.. Title says it all.. It's usual actually. Sasuke is back and did his time. Now it's time to go back to their usual lifes. But will everything be the same for Team 7? What Sasuke wants from Naruto? SasuNaru, Yaoi


Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii everyoneeeee! I'm back with another one shot. It's one of my least favorite fictions (I had to admit). But it's one of the most innocent ones, so I wanted to upload it here.

When I chekc this story, I realised lots of things. The first one is, I'm a pervert who doesn't like even her own stories if there's no lemon. Second, I have a serious smell fetish. For some reason, I always imagine Naruto as someone who'd smell like oranges (or taste like chocolate) and I can even taste him when I think about him as I write. So, I always make Sasuke smell his wonderful scent and taste him. Another thing is, I'm so completely lost in SasuNaru that I spend almost 80% of my time on writing something new (and too perverted to add here) or making fan arts or at least talking about them. I'm losing my mind, I guess…

Ok, that's all.. Read and enjoy, then please review. If I get enough reviews, I'll add my last perverted SasuNaru fic.

**EDIT: **And finally, it's beta-d. Dear **Sparky-Hime** worked with a speed that made "Konoha's Yellow Flash" Minato envy. I thank her a lot for her efforts. I'll also add the other fictions she beta-d.

And my special "Beta-ish Friend" **harborseal54** is working on "Smile For Me". I also thank him.

Anyway, that was all for now… See you ^_^ …

**NazNiz **

**USUAL**

"It's finally over… Bad days… we can go back to our old life…" Sakura said as she watched her first love get out of his special prison.

**NnNnN**

Uchiha Sasuke, the only survivor of Uchiha clan, was brought back to Konoha four years before that day. After killing Orochimaru, also killing his partly innocent brother Itachi and forming Hawk; he used to work with Akatsuki for a while. Pain attacked Konoha, blowing up more than half of the village. A lot of ninja and innocent people died. Sasuke had killed some of the elders who once ordered his clan's death, including his own.

He had been pretty determined to destroy Konoha all over, but there was someone he had underestimated: Naruto. Maybe Orochimaru had been one of the most powerful ninjas once with his forbidden techniques, but Naruto was educated by lots of people as strong as Orochimaru. Sasuke lacked two of the most important things, belief and good will, while had the most useless, too much pride. This caused him to lose to his former teammate. He wasn't sad though. He had taken his revenge, and the one who beat him was the only one he could ever tolarete in his whole life. If he was going to die, it should be Naruto who killed him.

But of course, Naruto never thought of killing him. It was still to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. He had to broken lots of the Uchiha's bones, but he managed to keep his promise. After all of the Akatsuki members had gotten killed, villagers were trying to turn back to their lives if it was still possible. Tsunade decided to keep Sasuke in an underground prison for a while. Sasuke lost his freedom after he had been healed.

It wasn't much different from death for Sasuke, after all, he had accepted death from Nartuo. Being in prison, unable to use any jutsu, not going outside didn't matter to him… until the day Naruto visited him.

When the door of his cell opened and Naruto entered, Sasuke was expecting the blonde to grin and jump around, saying how he got beaten by him. But instead, Naruto sat opposite of him, and for almost seven hours, he questioned Sasuke. It wasn't something official, he just asked about everything and made Sasuke answer. What made it look like questioning was Naruto's serious attitude. He locked his eyes on Sasuke and made him answer everything, from the first day Naruto left until the day he found himself in what remaned of Konoha.

With thoughts of losing the last one who believed in him, Sasuke tried to be honest enough to the blonde who would probably be the next hokage of Konoha. He told him every detail, and after their talk he expected Naruto to leave after telling how he was disappointed in him. Naruto, on the other hand, was still the most surprising one. He stood up to leave, but before going he turned back to face Sasuke. "I knew it… I knew you had a reason… Thank you, Sas'ke, for being honest…" he said and smiled. It was one of those friendly and caring smiles. After he left, Sasuke started at a blank space. "Do you really believe I can go back to who I used to be?"

**NnNnN**

"What do you wanna do, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"I don't know… Go home first.. Later I can walk around the new village. You know, I've never seen it…" he answered. For the past four years, Sasuke was in prison. His friends, especially Naruto and Sakura, always visited him. After a few tense moments, the three teammates quickly closed the distance between them. Although it was not like how they used to be, it was still good, maybe better. Because they had all matured. Obivously Sakura was still in love with him, but she wasn't trying to force her feelings on Sasuke. After he left, she and Naruto became better friends, so they weren't arguing as much. Naruto and Sasuke were still calling each other names and they were fighting sometimes. But all of them were ending with smiles or chuckles - mostly from Naruto - and they would go on talking normally.

The Hokage also visited him almost every month. He also told the same things to her one by one. She said although she didn't approve of what he had done, she could understand most of them. He was also a victom in some ways. Because she started to trust Sasuke, and most of the elders were unable to oppose because they had either died or were killed, she decided to give Sasuke his freedom after four years in prison. There were some conditions though. He wasn't going to be allowed to use any jutsu or leave the village. And he probably wasn't going to go on any more missions out of the village for the rest of his life. In spite of being forgiven, he wasn't expecting something like that, either. He threw away his chance of being a successful Konoha-nin the day he betrayed them. But there he was again, freely walking in the streets like in his childhood. Naruto and Sakura were with him.

"It's nice to be back…" he said with a sad smile when he entered his old house.

Sakura softly touched his left shoulder, "It's nice to have you back…" After resting a little, they left to eat something and celebrate Sasuke's real return. It was a wonderful day and the atmosphere around was better. After they had eaten, they showed Sasuke around, and Sakura left, saying that she had to see Tsunade. Sasuke and Naruto went back to Sasuke's house.

"I've looked around so much that my neck hurts from moving left and right… I wasn't expecting something like that, the village looks wonderful," Sasuke said after throwing himself on his bed. Naruto followed him to his room and sat on the edge of the bed softly, "Looks good right? We all worked hard for it. But I left a part for you to work too. Don't think you can live in this beautiful Konoha for free. When you were lying in your peaceful cell, I was dying here, working under the sun for days." Sasuke smirked. "It's ok, I'm not running away again… I can work and I'm sure I'm not gonna complain like you, dobe…" "Temeeeeee! You're still the same bastard, aren't you?" Naruto hit Sasuke's arm, bending a little to reach him. From this angle, Sasuke was able to see the frame on his wall. The one with the picture of the Team 7 with Kakashi. His eyes focused on Naruto's bitter face on the photo, then turned back and looked into the vivid blue eyes in front of him.

'I missed every important thing in their life. I missed most important moments of my life… I've ruined everything…' he thought. With a feeling like choking, he felt his eyes fill with tears. "Sas'ke, did it hurt?" Naruto asked with surprise. It wasn't easy to see an Uchiha like that. He bent more to see Sasuke better, then Sasuke pulled him from his arm to lie next to him. He buried his face in the pillow as he whispered "I'm sorry… It's not your fault… I'll sleep a little…" His hand was still holding Naruto's wrist tightly. "Uh… Ok… Should I leave?" No answer… But he didn't let Naruto go either, instead he moved closer to him and placed his other arm over Naruto's arm. The blonde didn't ask any more questions, he curled next to Sasuke and fell asleep.

**NnNnN**

It was the best feeling, waking up next to Naruto. He watched the sleeping face of the blonde for a long time and just smiled to himself. Why was that? He wanted Naruto to stay with him, and Naruto just did… No question, no explanation… It was the best… But he needed to explain, at least, to himself 'Yes… I'm pretty sure right now. I just wanna be with him. I want him to be with me all the time. I love him.'

His smile was replaced with normal staring when blue eyes opened. They watched the deep black ones for a while, still sleepy, trying hard to stay open. "Sa… Uh.. What just… Are you ok?" he asked after he finally remembered why he woke up next to Sasuke. "I am." Sasuke answered. He was still holding Naruto. "How long?" Naruto asked, Sasuke raising his eyebrow in response. "How long will you keep my wrist? I feel like your hand stuck to my arm…" Naruto whispered again. 'His sleepy voice is so cute. I wanna hear it for the rest of my life…' he thougth, then he got closer and said "Hey, Naruto… Can you tell me how Jiraiya trained you? I wanna hear your stories…" He got what he wanted. Although both of them were hungry, they stayed on bed for almost three more hours and Naruto went on talking about his training.

**NnNnN**

Days past quickly when he was with Naruto, and the opposite happened when Naruto went on missions. The village was used to seeing Sasuke around again. After three months passed, Sasuke was ready to work. He went to see Tsunade. "You'll be giving taijustu lessons in Academy," she said. He nodded. He was going to start teaching next month, at the beginning of the first term.

Sasuke left hokage tower and headed for their former training ground. It reminded him lots of things, good and bad. He just stood there staring at a blank space when he heard a beautiful sound coming from behind him. "Hey, Sas'ke.. What are you doing here?" said blonde with a peaceful expression. It was obvious that he was happy. "I wanna have a look. I'm gonna start teaching next month." he replied. "Whoaaa! You'll be the 'Sasuke-sensei' of some brat! Hehehehe good luck…" 'Shit! Don't talk like that when I'm trying to hold myself back!' Sasuke said inside while his eyes wandered on Naruto. His hair was a little longer, but the style remained the same. He was still wearing the same black and orange top but his pants were completely black this time. He'd pierced his left ear and was wearing a silver earring with a swirl on it. "Hn.." he said, trying to forget his daydream. "Anyway… We're going to eat barbeque with Shika, Ino and Chouji. Wanna come?" he asked. Sasuke nodded.

When they reached the restaurant, Sakura, Sai and the others were there. They all smiled and welcomed Sasuke once more. Then they entered and asked for a table. Naruto was the first one to sit, Sasuke quickly sitting next to him. Sakura sat next to his left side. Sai sat opposite Naruto, he was expecting to learn about bonds. Ino sat next to him, Choji to her right, and Shikamaru sat at the end of the table.

They were chatting and eating non-stop. Naruto was taking Sasuke's meat sometimes, earning hits from his friend. Sai said something not-so-polite to Sakura again and got soaked by water she threw in anger. While Naruto was laughing at him, Sasuke took some vegetables and shoved them in Naruto's wide open mouth. "Try to eat something healty and leave my meat…" he said while smirking. Naruto was almost choking. "Temeee! Are you trying to kill me???" he yelled. "Ok, ok… I'm sorry… Here, you can eat this, but this is the last…" Sasuke said with waving the meat he was holding between his chopsticks. Naruto quickly captured it with his mouth from Sasuke's hand and chewed while still sulking.

Their friends were watching them now, but both Naruto and Sasuke were too busy with each other to realize. They went on hitting each other, calling names and still feeding each other sometimes, until they were both full. None of the others said anything, but their gazes were full of questions. Sakura's and Ino's surprised looks met for a moment, and they blinked for a few times, but then shook their heads. Ino slowly whispered to Sai, "Uhmm… This is a spacial case when both of the 'friends' have a bad past. Don't try to act like them to your friends, Sai…" The ink-nin just nodded.

**NnNnN**

After all the struggle to eat, everyone slowly turned back to their work. "Do you have any plans?" asked Naruto. Uchiha just shook his head. "How about some preparetion?" inquired blonde with a grin, Sasuke gulping loudly while some other thought filled his mind. He blinked once again and after realising what Naruto was talking about. He replied with, "For my Taijutsu teaching? That would be good…"

They went to the training ground where Naruto had found Sasuke earlier. Without losing any more time, Naruto attacked his friend. Sasuke was already on guard, and he easly escaped, launching a counterattack. "Hey, you were in prison for four years but you're still good," Naruto stated. "I don't waste my time… I found a few thing I could do while I was in there…" Sasuke said. They went on for half an hour but at the end, Naruto managed to pin Sasuke down. He was sitting on the elder boy who was lying down, and his hands were on either side of his head "But I guess I'm better than you, dattebayo…" he said. Sasuke smirked "I guess you are…"

With the last sentece, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's left arm in his right hand, his left hand capturing the blonde's collar to slow him down. Naruto lost his balance, and he fell a little, but was caught by Sasuke. Then he felt two soft lips pressed against his… 'Huh? What? Sasuke's kissing me… He really…' he thought as his eyes closed. He felt the smooth movements of Sasuke's tongue exploring his mouth. 'Mmm... this is... surprisingly good. Teme knows how to kiss, no wonder girls are crazy for him.. huh? Girls? Wait, we're... I'm... No!' his eyes snapped open and he pulled himself back quickly.

Sasuke watched him with half-lidded eyes as Naruto struggled to get up. "Naruto… wait.." he begged, and pulled the blonde back to him. "No.. Sasuke… no…" Naruto said, his eyes closed tightly. "Just speak to me, I'm not going to force you!" Sasuke raised his voice a little, which shook Naruto's panic off. He calmed down a little. "You… kissed me.." he said. "So? Didn't you like it?" Sasuke asked with confidence, but Naruto sensed a hidden concerned look in his eyes. "I… I didn't know what to do, I was surprised… Shit! Why, Sasuke? Why did you do that?" he looked like he was about to cry. "Isn't it obvious? Because I love you…" Sasuke said. Naruto stared at him with wide eyes. For a second, he thought he actually saw the words as they came out Sasuke's soft lips.

"But Sasuke… We're best friends… Since when you…" he tried to say, but barely whispered. "I don't know… I just… I mean, you were always special to me… I also thought of you as my best friend. I realised I was in love with you after leaving the village. Because I thought of you for a long time. I was suppose to kill you before but I couldn't. Then later, I thought it could be me who misunderstood it. 'Maybe I just missed my best friend,' I thought. But that day, when I woke up next to you, I realised. I wanted to wake up with you for the rest of my life. I wanna be with you every second. When I returned home with you, I realised how I actually wanted to see every good thing in your life, I want to support you when you need." Sasuke now was sitting in front of Naruto, holding both of his wrist with his hands, his eyes looking like… like the time they fought before he left.

"Sasuke I'm sorry… I… you're my best friend, I know you'll always be but… I can't… I don't think I can love you the way you love me…" Naruto said, Sasuke's eyes widening in response, a soft "Oh… I.. see.." escaping his lips. He reached and hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto was able to feel his breathing quickly, like struggling, like almost… crying… "I guess we should just turn back to being friends…" Naruto said, comforting his friend. Sasuke quickly lifted his head from Naruto's shoulder, his eyes still looking the same… "Ohh.. Naruto… We can't… I'm sorry.." he said this time.

"What are you talking about? I said I can't accept your feelings…" said Naruto, a little angry this time. Sasuke nodded "I know… But that means we can't be friends anymore…" he answered. "What? But I… you… I mean-" Naruto tried to explain but was interrupted by Sasuke. "Try to understand… Whenever I see you, I will want to hug you, kiss you, hold you… When you talk about Sakura or someone else, I will feel like I was stabbed… I know myself, I will probably say awful things without even meaning them… I will hurt you… It might be even worse… I don't know, Naruto. It's the first time I really feel this kind of things, I don't know how to keep these emotions in me…" he said, his head dropped with hopelessness. "Then how.. how could you risk all that and kiss me? We could still see eachother as friends!" Naruto yelled this time.

"I was almost sure that you will.. at least.. try to be my lover for a while… And I was sure if you accept something like that, even if you weren't in love with me right now, you would like me… I'm sorry… You slept next to me, you hugged me, ate from me… You were fine with being close to me… I thought it was because you loved me too…" he said. Naruto was barely holding his tears back "Isn't it being friends?" he asked. Sasuke showed him a pained smile "No, Naruto… It's not being friends, it's more… I'm sorry, I misunderstood. But the last three months were the best months of my life. Thank you…"

Sasuke stood up. He had lost all the happiness and strength in himself in just a few seconds. He walked away slowly, his pain was almost visible outside. "Sasuke, won't you talk to me anymore?" Naruto asked, almost ready to hear a sharp 'No' from the boy. Sasuke turned his face to the blonde still sitting on the grass as he left, "Dobe, why won't I? Of course I will, but I just won't hang out with you and others anymore… I will try to.. forget I guess. And you can also turn back to your normal life, you'll forget it easly if I'm not around." He turned again and disappeared in a few seconds. Naruto sat there without moving till he start to feel his legs again. "But, teme, you'll be alone…" he whispered.

**NnNnN**

It was almost two months after Sasuke's confession. The boy started his job. He was a serious but still caring teacher. The boys he tought admired him, while the little girls had not-so-secret crushes on him. Everyone was studying hard just to look cool in front of him. But he was scary when he got angry, and they knew it relatively well.

Naruto went on a mission at the beginning of the month and returned at the end. After resting for a week, he went to another mission, which kept him away from village for two more weeks. His mind was still on Sasuke. When he thought about Sasuke's words about not being best friends anymore, he felt angry. He constantly cursed the boy for actually breaking their bonds this time. 'Even Orochimaru or the Akatsuki couldn't manage it, but a kiss did it in a few minutes! Bastard!' he thought. But however he was still unable to hate the boy, how could he? It wasn't actually his fault for feeling like this. And Sasuke had accepted Naruto's answer like a real adult.

Naruto was returning from his latest mission with Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino. He sighed once more and shook his head to get rid of thoughts. Kiba was sitting on Akamaru, jumping from one tree to another. With a smirk, he called his name. "Naruto, stop sighing. We're returning, you can see Sasuke this evening after his lessons." And he laughed. "Where did that come from?" Naruto yelled with an angry face. Ino smiled evily "But Naruto… Aren't you two dating?" she asked. Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head "What are you talking about? Where did you send your mind to and leave it? How can we date? He's my best friend!" Ino got angry at his comment, placing her hands on her hips she retorted, "Yeah, sure… And we're all blind! What kind of friendship is that?" Naruto continued yelling as Shikamaru cut off his words, "You're troublesome, just be quiet! When you two flirted in front of us that day, we all thought you were dating, and that was why you worked that hard to take him back from Orochimaru! If you're dating it's ok; if you're not, it's ok as well. Just shut up!" Naruto did as his friend said and didn't talk to them for the whole way back.

**NnNnN**

When they left Hokage tower after their report, it was almost dinnertime. Naruto knew he hadn't got anything to eat at home, so he went to a restaurant. Actually, he really wanted to eat ramen at Ichiraku's, but he didn't want to meet anyone that night. He entered the restaurant and sat at an empty table next to a window. At the table on his right, there was a big family eating their meal. A little girl was talking non-stop to her mother, "… and then, Sasuke-sensei hit all of the targets in one try.. There were sixteen targets, can you believe it mommy? All of us tried it but the best of the students could only hit five in first try… I want dady to show me how to do it! I wanna be able to do it at the next lesson." 'Huuuh? You already have fangirls Sas'ke…' Naruto thougth, smiling softly.

Why did it have to be him? There were a lot of girls around them, even Sakura-chan was still in love with him. Why Sasuke had to fall in love with him? Now, everything was gone… All the fun they could've had together, remembering old memories, training together even if he's only allowed to use taijutsu… And what happened to his dream? Wasn't he going to revive his clan? Who would marry him after he dated Naruto? Did he give it up just to be with him? This was stupid!

'Ok, I admit it! It was also my fault, acting so close… But I've never thougth of something like that, that's why! If we had another chance as friends I would… I would… I…' he thought, but it was useless. 'I would go on being a jerk and acting the same way… I see… He was right when he said we couldn't go back being friends. It stopped existing the moment he fell in love… Our friendship is over and I have to get use to it. Despite everything, he's safely here.. So it's ok. It will be ok…'

He ate his meal and left immediately, although it was hard with the little girl talking about Sasuke non-stop. He wanted to rest at his silent home, and he quickly returned. After taking a shower he went directly to bed.

**NnNnN**

The day after he returned, Naruto stayed at home for the whole day, which was quite weird. Sakura was worried, and she asked Sasuke about it when they met. Two of his students had broken the rules and fought before the lesson. Sasuke brought them to Sakura to heal their wounds. When he heard it, his face quickly became serious, but his eyes were sad, and Sakura noticed it. Sasuke said he hasn't seen Naruto since the day they all eat together. He was always at school and Naruto was on missions. But Sakura knew something was wrong with those two.

The next day Naruto cleaned his house; it was the worst thing to do in one's day off, but he was feeling down enough to not want to do anything else. He took a shower, threw on some comfortable clothes, and had dropped himself on his bed, when he heard someone knocking on his door. "Sakura-chaaan! Welcomeee!" he said with a big grin, which was fake. "Idiot! I'm not coming in! I'm taking you out… You've been here for two days!" she said while dragging him out. "Let's go an eat some ramen! I'll pay, ok?" she said (not asking), Naruto only nodding. He locked the door and left with her.

They went to Ichiraku's, Naruto looking more alive than he had been when Sakura dragged him out of his house. They ordered and started to wait for their ramen. After a few minutes, a stranger came and sat to the right of Sakura. He also ordered. Both Sakura and Naruto looked at him, but he didn't look familiar. He had chestnut hair and blue eyes, a little darker than Naruto's. He also looked talkative, but they preferred not asking anything. All of the orders came at the same time, and they started to eat.

Naruto eat another bowl while Sakura and the stranger didn't even eat half of theirs. The young man watched Naruto in amazement but he also prefered to stay silent.

Naruto was waiting for Sakura to finish when he saw Sasuke. The boy was going to the convenience store next to Ichiraku's. He didn't realize his friend until Sakura called him by waving her hand, "Sasuke-kuuuun we're here!" Sasuke turned, his heart skipping a beat when he saw Naruto and Sakura. Naruto also waved his hand, hesitating slightly. 'I will feel like I was stabbed when you talk about Sakura or someone else..' Sasuke's words came to his mind, he rolled his eyes. Sasuke walked towards them and looked for a place to sit. "Uhm, excuse me. Is it possible for you to sit on the next chair?" Sakura asked to the stranger. The young man lifted his head from his plate when his eyes widened. "Sasuke?"

**NnNnN**

"Do you know each other?" Sakura asked with a surprised face. Sasuke thought for a moment, "Aida, right?" he asked. The boy grinned, "You remembered…" "How can I forget?" said Sasuke with a smirk. Sakura's expression changed a moment, Naruto was still in shock, and Uchiha went on, "You tortured me with that damn name for one and a half days!" Then he turned to his friends. "Aida, this is Sakura, and this is Naruto. They're my former teammates." he said. "Hi, I'm Aida. Sasuke rescued me from Orochimaru…" the boy said. "I didn't know you were this merciful, Sasuke…" said Kiba, he had seen the three talking with a stranger and wondered what was going on. And added "Hi, I'm Kiba.." Sasuke tilted his head. "Who said I saved him? I just broke the chains on his wrists because he begged me for almost two days! I remember going insane, I did it for myself, not for him!"

"Heyyy! I'm a guest here, be a little nicer!" Aida said. They sat there for a few hours. Kiba and Sasuke also ate ramen as Aida told about what happened. "Orochimaru came to my village to get a few things. When he entered my shop, I knew I was in trouble. He looked at me for a loooooong, long time. Then he came up beside me, held my chin and turned my head to him. For a second, I thougt he was gonna eat me alive like a snake does. Then he said I might be the one he was looking for and took me with him. I passed out after a bite from his snakes. When I woke up, a guy called Kabuto was giving me a shot. He said it was for snake's poison. But it was more… Goooood, I still remember how bad I felt! Anyway, then he said he should try me. I panicked, I thougth it was the end of me, I was going to be raped before killed! But you know what happened, right before Kabuto took of my clothes, Orochimaru walked in. For the first time, I was happy to see him. You should've seen Kabuto's face! " He went on talking as Sasuke remembered what had happened.

FLASHBACK

"Sasuke-kun… We still have a lot of things on our list to buy, so we're going to another village. You're in charge of this place until we return in two days," said Orochimaru in his usual annoying tone. Sasuke tilted his head. "What about him?" Kabuto asked his master. "Let him stay like that till we return. If he's still alive, this means he's worthy enough for us to use him. If he isn't, I promise I will revive him for you." Orochimaru said again. Sasuke wondered why was the medic-nin's face changing its colour, but he didn't ask. He wouldn't have asked even if he died from curiousity. Then they both left.

After Konoha found two of Orochimaru's hideouts, they moved to another. This was smaller then the old ones, but Sasuke hadn't cared. As long as he could train, it was ok. But today, he was getting disturbed by a loud male voice. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeelp! Someone pleeeeeaaaseeee! I know there's someone, help me!!!!" He followed the voice and found the room Aida was captured in. He was chained to a wall opposite of the door. Sasuke sent one of his death glares to the guy in the darkness, but it wasn't looking too effective. "Just shut up if you don't wanna die right here and right now!" he said. "You didn't even listen to me, and you aren't gonna help! I don't care, then kill me!" the voice said. Sasuke was looking at his sword when the voice whose owner wasn't worthy enough for Sasuke to look his face from a close distance added "BASTARD!"

With the last word, his heart skipped a beat. He quickly moved to the chained boy. Blue eyes closed tightly while he started shaking with fear. When Sasuke got closer, a disappointment filled him. 'It's not him!' he thought, but what was he thinking? Why did he expected to see Naruto? Then he remembered how the boy called him a bastard, he smirked. "Open your eyes!" he said with a cold tone, a little playing wouldn't hurt anyone. The boy obeyed. Sasuke started into the blue eyes for a while 'Close enough…' he said inside. The boy has a little darker blue eyes then Naruto's. His hair was also darker, but his skin was pale like Sasuke's. His atitude also reminded him of the blonde, making Sasuke realise that he missed Naruto more than he thought.

"Do you also plan on fucking me? Is that why you didn't kill me?" the boy asked, trying to sound brave but still shaking. "Hn.. I wouldn't lay a finger on a worthless shit like you!" answered Sasuke, wanting to hear the insult from before once again. "Then please kill me! I don't wanna die here after getting used like a slave…" Sasuke sighed inside, it wasn't like arguing with Naruto at all. He got bored pretty quick. "I don't care what happens to you!" he said when he turned his back and left. He was able to hear the boy even from his room. "Heeeeeeeeeeeey! You cold hearted bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard, come baaaaaaaaaaaack! At least kill meeeeee! Kill me or let me goooooo! Come oooooon!"

The boy went on yelling in the same way for almost five hours. Sasuke was losing his temper slowly. Then the voice stopped. After a few coughing sound the boy started to sing a song. "Aaaaaaaaiiiiidaaaaaa, my name is Aaaaaaaaaiiiiidaaaaaaaaaa! Please let me goooooooooo! Or just kill meeee! Aaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke tried to ignore the boy, but the blue eyed one was as stubborn as Sasuke. He went on singing the same damn song the whole night. The sun was rising when the song changed a little "Aaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Aaaaaaaaaaaiiidaaaaaaa! My name is Aaaaaaiiiiiiiiiidaaaaaaaa!! Please let me gooooooooo! Or just lose your miiiiiiiiiiind and kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil meeeeeee!" His wish was about to be granted.

A pissed-to-death Sasuke once more entered the room the boy was kept in. His eyes were red, but not because of the Sharingan. He couldn't even blink once for the entire night. Blue eyes opened when Sasuke rushed towards him and hit his face hard. "You really wanna die, don't you?" he asked. Aida raised his head in anger, he locked his blue eye on black ones "Wouldn't you? Would you prefer being fucked and then getting ripped apart from chest to stomach?" He was right and Sasuke knew it. He slowly took his sword as the boy closed his eyes and started to wait for his death. "Then I shall grant your wish!" said Sasuke as he made a quick but strong move with his sword.

Aida opened his eyes in shock when he felt his hands freed. In another second, his feet were aslo free from ropes. "I… You… Why didn't you kill me?" he asked. Sasuke bent down to glare him once more "I still can if you want…" "Uh.. no… Thanks… Ummm… what is your name?" Aida asked. "Hey, don't you have someone waiting for you? Just return to where you belong!" Sasuke's cold voice was heared one more time to order. "I have… And I will go back… I just wanna learn who saved me!"

Sasuke sighed as he opened his eyes, crimson this time, and captured the boy from his collar while strangling him a little. "U.. uchi..ha.." the boy whispered hardly. Sasuke led him go with a surprised look on his face. "You're.. couhg.. cough… Uchiha.. Sasuke?" he asked. "I am… But that doesn't concern you in any way…" he said. "I'm.. cough.. pleased to meet the surviver of the Uchiha clan… I've heard a lot about Uchihas from my uncle," he said. "Who was your uncle and what did he said about us?" Sasuke asked, he really intented to kill the guy if he was going to give a bad reply.

"I still remember… I was almost five, or six maybe… My uncle came home crying. I asked what happened. He was in love with a girl from your clan. They were planning to get married but your clan was opposed to this. He said he heared from someone coming from your village that all of your clan was destroyed and there was only one Uchiha alive. He hoped it to be his lover but unfortunately it wasn't her… Of course, I'm not saying it's bad that the survivor is you… It's just so sad for him." Aida said and went on "He told me lots of things about your clan and Sharingan. I always wondered about it. I'm glad I was able to see…"

Sasuke turned back and started to walk away, but the boy was still following him. "You also learned my name. Now fuck off!" he screamed without turning to face the boy. "But I couldn't thank you enough! Tell me, is there something you want? I'm not a ninja like you, but I can do something, I guess. Hmmm, I _am_ a tailor. Do you have clothes that need to be repaired? Or I can make new ones… And, oh, I also…" he was still following Sasuke when the boy turned back quickly and yelled, almost roaring like a lion "GO AWAY BEFORE I RIP YOU APART!". Aida took a step back, his eyes still locked on Sasuke's, but with a pupy look this time. "I'm… I'm not afraid of you… Because you're different from them… I know it. I also know you can kill me anytime, it's not like you care for me… But you probably wouldn't… You look like, you have a reason… That's why you didn't kill me before. You can be cruel, but not like them, that's not actually why you're strong but still in this place with those mad people, right?" he asked. Sasuke just sighed, this boy was the second person who could lecture him, and it was the same way Naruto did. "What do you want?" he asked with a low voice tired of dealing with the boy. "Tell me how can I thank you?" Sasuke thought a little and answered "If you go to Konoha one day, go to 'Ichiraku's' and eat a bowl of ramen there, ok?" The boy nodded. "I'll show you the quickest way to get out. Run before Orochimaru returns," he said as he started to walk to the third exit of the place with the boy.

When they were walking, boy raised turned his head to Sasuke and asked "Weren't you gonna return to Konoha again?" Sasuke shook his head. "Isn't there anyone who waits for you?" He remembered the blonde again. "There is someone, actually. But I don't think I could see that person again." "The one you love?" Aida said. Sasuke didn't asnwer, he couldn't. Before Aida asked another hard question, they reached the exit. "Follow that road and be quick." Aida looked at Sasuke and smiled "Thank you, Sasuke…" Uchiha nodded "Hn.." Aida started running as fast as he can and soon disappeared from Sasuke's sight. He was feeling bad. After seeing his blue eyes, Sasuke was feeling a great urge to see Naruto. 'Do I love him? Or do I just regret leaving like that?' he asked himself but couldn find an answer. He just went back to his room to get the sleep he couldn't last night.

When Orochimaru and Kabuto retuned next day, they immediately realised Aida's absence. "Where's the boy, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked. "He was too noisy…" Sasuke answered. "And?" Kabuto asked this time. "And I ate him alive, up to his bones… Do you have an objection?" he asked, activating his Sharingan for the second time that day. "No.. It's ok.. He was for you anyway.." Kabuto answered, and they left Sasuke alone.

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke looked back to the young boy again, he was still talking about Orochimaru. "And then Orochimaru, that damn snake-like man, had fun with him! He told him that he could lend him a few of his beasts if he wanted to! Kabuto turned almost purple." 'Hnnn, so that was why Kabuto blushed…' Sasuke thought as he suddenly cracked, "Pfft.." then turned back his old self. "Sorry.." he said, but he remembered Kabuto again and another 'pfft' escaped from him. All of his friend were watching him with an amazed face. "Woooa, Sasuke's laughing! What did you do to him?" Kiba asked to Aida, and got a confused expression as a reply. Then he turned to Sasuke, "Hey, Sasuke, I was going to stay at a hotel for a few days but… Can I stay with you?" he asked. "Sure, but on one condition.. No more 'Aida Song' ok?" Sasuke said, and althout the boy nodded with a grin, Sasuke was looking pretty serious.

"Hey Sasuke… the one you were talking about back then…" he was asking when Sasuke interrupted him. "Why don't we go to my house then?" Aida got up from his seat, Sakura and others doing the same, except Naruto. "We can also come alone, right?" Sakura asked. "Sure… but Aida looks a little tired. Why don't you all drop by and have breakfast with us tomorrow?" Sasuke said, Sakura was surprised but then they all accepted the offer. Naruto thought about a lie to stay at home while Aida said goodbye to others.

As they were leaving, Aida asked once more "That person doesn't love you back? Did you confess?" Sasuke looked at him with a sad expression "Yeah… And I was rejected." Back at the Ichiraku's, Naruto and the others watching the two boy leaving when they heard half of Aida's question as "… love you…" And Sasuke answered "Yeah.. And I…" Sakura jumped from her seat "No way! Did you hear it too?" Kiba joined her "Aida-kun said he loved Sasuke.." Then Sakura went on "And Sasuke said yes and he aslo… no way… no way… I don't wanna think about it!" Naruto also heard it, but he couldn't believe it. A few weeks ago Sasuke confessed his love to him, how could he forget about it that easily? And also, that meant he was in love with Aida when he was with Orochimaru. But he said he loved Naruto back then. It must be some kind of mistake. "Guys, stop gossiping! Do you really believe it?"

Sakura covered her mouth first, then went on "But they call each other with their first names… And don't you remember what Sasuke said when he first saw Aida? He said 'How can I forget?' like he was someone really special to him." Her eyes getting wet, how could Sasuke do this to her? "And he didn't want us to go with them. "I think he wants to be alone with Aida… You know what I mean…" Kiba said smirking. Naruto felt a sudden anger, like he was played by Sasuke. "That's enough, you're worse than old women, stop gossiping! And I'm leaving…" he said and left to his home again.

**NnNnN**

It was the next tuesday and Naruto was out to buy a few things he needed before he went on his next mission. He bumped into a few people on the way, somehow his mind was somewhere else, he didn't know where, for a while. "Naruto-kuuuuuun!" he heared a voice full of joy, Aida's. He tried to smile as he waved his free hand, "Hi Aida-san…" Aida took some of the things Naruto was carrying to help him. "Can I come with you? I can help, you know…" he said. "I don't think I need help. But you can come if you want," Naruto answered. He was feeling uneasy next to the boy.

"Uhmm… actually I wanted to talk to you about something. But I'd prefer to go somewhere we can talk in private." Aida said. "Then let's buy the last things on my list and go to my house, ok?" Naruto asked. He didn't like or hate the boy, but he wanted to help.

"Cute house…" Aida said after entering. "Thanks…" Naruto answered. 'I stayed at home for the last few days and to escape from Sakura and others, I cleaned the house… Lucky…' he thought. "Wanna eat or drink somethink?" Naruto asked as he entered his small kitchen and started to boil some water. "Tea maybe… Doesn't matter…" Aida answered. In a few minutes, Naruto returned with a cup of instant ramen and a little cup of tea. Aida thanked him as he sat on the small table with Naruto.

"Well, I'm here for a few days, as you guess I came to see Sasuke. I wanted to learn a few things about him, but they said you're his best friend and I should talk to you if I wondered anything." he sipped his tea as Naruto was eating his ramen with a serious and a little curious face. He nodded to let the boy go on.

"I trust you, Naruto-kun, because also Sasuke does. That's why I will be honest with you. The truth is, from the first day I've met with him, I love Sasuke. It was almost five years ago, but I couldn't forget him. I love him so deeply. At first, I thougt it was because he saved me, I thought it was just gratitude. But this… this didn't change, I couldn't get him out of my mind. I wasn't aware he was still alive, I just hoped. I hoped and came here to find him. And I'm sooo soooo happy."

Naruto left his ramen aside. He was listening the boy in a silence, his blue eyes wide open. He wasn't even blinking. Aida went on, "I'm happy but… When I see him, I can't stand not being able to touch him. I'm determined, I will confess. I will ask him to be my boyfriend but… I wanna know, would he.. I mean… would he reject me because both of us are male? Or would he accept me? I know he loves someone, he was in love with the same person back then. But he never told me about his love. I don't even know if it really is a girl or a boy. Do you know?"

Naruto jumped a little, 'Shhh, calm down Naruto. Do you want him to guess it was you?' he said inside. "You rolled your eyes down. You know who is it, don't you?" he said. Naruto took a deep breath, "Uhmm, yes, Aida-san, I know… But if he doesn't want to tell you, it would be wrong of me if I do. You should learn it from him. As for your other question, I don't think he would reject you because you are a boy. Sasuke, he… isn't someone who believes love has that kind of borders." he answered, he was feeling that same uneasiness again.

Aida looked at him with bright eyes "You think so? Thank you! Thank you, Naruto-kun!" Naruto tried to smile as he thought, 'This is the best… If he accepts Aida-san, we can go back to being friends.' But something wasn't feeling right.

**NnNnN**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sakura screamed at his teammate. Naruto was… not like Naruto… He was always sulking, he couldn't focus on his missons, he wasn't eating regularly and the most weird one; he wasn't talking to or about Sasuke.

"I told you, I'm fine!" he yelled back, which was a problem in itself. Naruto was yelling, not only at the ordinary people around, but also one of his closest friends, Sakura… It was more than unsual. Sakura pulled the curtain which was hiding Tsunade behind. "I told you, Sensei, he's not fine…" she said. Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Tsunade didn't let him. "DON'T! DON'T EVEN TALK BRAT! You have a problem which effects you heavily. You're so lost that couldn't even recognised my chakra when you were so busy with yelling at poor Sakura. Isn't she important to you? And how do you expect me to send you missions? It's dangerous when you can't even sense the Hokage stands three meters away from you!"

Narutodropped his head, they were right and he knew it. But what could he do? It wasn't something he could tell anyone and ask for help. He was losing Sasuke. They were falling apart, the friendship more valuable than anything to him, he risked his life to save it countless times. And now he'd lost it completely. He sighed as Tsunade walked over him, "Naruto, I'm asking for one last time! Tell me what is your problem? Tell me now or I will have to learn it by force." Naruto shook his head once more. Tsunade smirked, "Ok then, guys, he's yours… Don't be merciful." she said to some people entering the room. Naruto turned back and recognized one of the man quickly, it was Ibiki. He took a step back but Tsunade was standing there. Ibiki moved closer, then he saw the other man, Yamanaka Inoichi, Ino's father. "Oh, shit!" he said before making two bunshins and tried to escape, but he was captured by Shikamaru's Shadow Mimic Technique. He followed the three nin to the place they were going to question him with fearful eyes.

Two and a half hours later, he came back with the others again. "Did he talk?" Tsunade asked. "He fought all of us for a long time but he gave up in the end. He begged us to come here, he said he can only talk to you." Shikamaru explained. "Ok, thank you. You may go!" she said and watched the guys leave.

"I can't believe you called Ibiki!" Naruto said exhausted. "Believe it! And see already how bad it's getting for you each day! Start talking, NOW!" she ordered. Naruto sighed once more. His head dropped, "Sakura-chan, I can sense you right now." Sakura got out of the closet she was hiding in. "Can you leave please?" he asked with a polite tone. "Naruto! Even me! I can't believe you!" she said with teary eyes. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. It's not completely about me. That's why I can't tell it to you right now. But I will, later, please trust me." he explained. Sakura nodded and left the room in silent. But her heart was broken.

**NnNnN**

Tsunade sat on her chair as she nodded, led the boy talk. "It's about Sasuke…" Naruto said. "I knew it! What it is? Something bad?" she asked. Naruto rolled his eyes, "Baa-chan, first please tell me… What do you think about me and Sasuke?" he asked. "What do you mean you and him?" Tsunade answered with another question. "I mean… Are we friends? Brothers? What are we in your eyes?"

She thougth for a few moment then answered "None of them. I don't really know exactly. You're not friends, obviously more than that… But not brothers either. I guess you're just 'Naruto and Sasuke'. I'm sure it can be a phrase in a few centuries, 'fighting like Naruto and Sasuke' or 'bonded like Naruto and Sasuke'…" she said. Naruto listened carefully. Then he went on.

"For me, Sasuke was my best friend. I can easily say that my most precious friend of all. Someone I can die for. You know how I cared for him in the past years. When he returned, I was the happiest person in Konoha. When he got out of prison, I was more happy for him than even myself. His friendship, our bonds… They were gonna be as they used to be.

One day, Sasuke, me, the rest of our team and Shika's team went to barbeque. We had a lot of fun. After that we went to train. But then, Sasuke… he… uhm.. kissed me and…" he said with tears. Tsunade shocked for a moment "Kid, don't tell me he… I mean… he couldn't have… done more… right?" she said, she started to feel sick for a moment. "God, no! He's not like that, baa-chan!" Naruto said, and a relieved Tsunade went on listening.

"He said that he loved me for a pretty long time, but couldn't be sure. But he was only a friend for me. I said I couldn't love him the way he loves me. He said he understood but then said that we can't see each other anymore. I asked why and he said because he didn't want to force his feelings on me and hurt me more. He still talks to me, but doesn't hang out with me anymore."

Tsunade nodded once more "I see… I can understand what he mean. Then?" "Then I asked how he risked our friendship for something like that. He said he was sure I loved him back because I ate from his hands in front of the others, or I slept with him." Tsunade was almost having a heart attack, "You what???" she asked with a shocked face. "Baa-chan, it's obvious that you were at the same team with Ero-sennin! I only slept next to him. The day he came back, he was crying and he asked me to stay, so I did!" he explained once more.

Tsunade gave another relieved sigh and leaned back in her chair. "I understand what he meant Naruto, but what I don't understand is why you did all of them if you didn't feel the same way?" she asked. "BECAUSE!" said Naruto, trying to convince himself before Tsunade and went on, "because he is Sasuke… It was just normal!" was the only thing he could say. "It was not normal for just friends, Naruto. Not even for best friends." Tsunade stated. "I know… I mean at least I've learned. Everyone around us told me that they thought we were dating. I had to explain all of them that we weren't… And now, this Aida guy came… He's with Sasuke all the time. They said they saw each other for only two days before but he's staying with Sasuke rigth now. And he managed to make Sasuke laugh in front of people. He told me that he was in love with Sasuke. It's okay if Sasuke can find happiness with him but… but… he also takes my place too… He isn't like his lover, he's like his new best friend. And Sasuke doesn't even talk to me unless we actually bump into each other," he said, he couldn't decide if he was angry or hurt or sad. 'You're a brat! Think a little…' thought Tsunade as she went beside and hugged Naruto. "Well, because your lover is also your best friend Naruto. Although the opposite is not true. They will be best friends. You can also be Sasuke's best friend. But not like Aida. Now tell me, what do you want?" she asked. Naruto burried his face to her shoulder as he started to sob loudly "I wanna be his best friend. I mean, the only best friend… But I can't be his lover.. It's weird. I don't think I love him that way. But again… why I can't still be his friend?" He cried for a while. Then Tsunade got up as she was patting his head softly. "It's ok… I will give you a C rank mission to get away and cool of a little. You, Sakura and Sai will deliver an important letter. Go your home and rest. You will be going tomorrow."

**NnNnN**

"Are all of you ready?" Tsunade said before giving the envelope to Sakura. They nodded in unison. "Ok, you may go." They all left the office and started their mission.

After walking for a whole day, they decided to stay at a small inn on their way. "Welcome. How can I help you?" the man asked from behind the desk as he gazed the teens. "We want a double room with two seperate beds and a single room." Sakura said, smiling. "I'm really sorry, young lady, but we only have two single rooms available right now." the man answeed. "Oh… Than you two have to share one and I'll be taking the other." she said. the man gave them their keys.

"Ok, Sai, don't be rude to Naruto-kun. He's having a hard time. And Naruto, try not to kill Sai. Don't disturb the neighbors. Good night!" Sakura said before entering her room. After hearing the sound of the lock behind the door, Sai and Naruto entered their room. The room was pretty small. There were a single bed, a little waredrobe and a little drawer. Naruto dropped his bags as he was complaining "This room is too small. Aaah I hate it!"

As Sai was drawing something while he was waiting for his turn, Naruto took a quick shower. When Sai was ready to sleep, the only bed in the room was already full of 'Naruto'. "Hey, Naruto-kun… hey.. can you go to the other side a little? I can't get in bed!" Sai whispered. "Gaaaaaaaaah! Pervert! What are you doiiiing?" Naruto asked. Sai was looking hurt, "You don't have to yell like that! You know this is the only bed! And we have to rest, this is a mission. Well, I will just sleep beside you, that's all!" Naruto sulked as he made some space for the ink-nin. "Ok, but don't try anything funy!"

Sai was deep asleep after he get in the small bed he was sharing with Naruto, but Naruto couldn't even sleep for an hour. Sai moved in his sleep, his upper body leaned back a little, shoulders touching Naruto's arm. Naruto jumped a little, then he pushed Sai off. "Aaaaaaaah, Sai don't move!" A sleepy voice came from the poor boy, "I'm sleeping in this damn position because you don't make any more space for me! And my arm is numb!" Naruto sighed and moved a little more. His right arm was pressed between the hard wall and his body in the failed process of escaping from Sai. 'I won't be able to sleep like that,' he thought. He got out of the bed and looked around. Under the bed, there were two extra blankets. He took them, placed one of them beside the bed and lay down on it. He covered his body with the other and finally fell a sleep a few minutes later.

**NnNnN**

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing there?" Sai asked. He had been surprised when he couldn't find the boy in bed when he woke up. Naruto yawned, trying to rise and sit on his new and uncomfartable bed. "I couldn't sleep there!" he said. Sai looked at him with concerned eyes, "I'm sorry. Did I do something to disturb you?" Naruto shook his head "No… It's just me… You were sleeping normally," he answered.

After walking another half day, they reached their final destination. Sakura went and delivered the letter to its intended owner. It was for a friend of Tsunade's, and she was working in a women's bath house, so the two boys had to wait outside. Sakura was sure that Naruto going to try entering using his 'Sexy No Jutsu', but Naruto surprised her by waiting like a normal boy outside of the place.

"Ok, let's return. We can rest at the same inn if we reach there before the rooms are taken," said Sakura with a happy tone. Naruto just sulked, "Yeah, right… You're not the one who has to sleep on the floor," he murmured. "Didn't you share the bed?" Sakura asked with a surprised tone. "We tried. But I can't sleep next to him. I'm not used to sleeping with someone that near me," Naruto answered. He was feeling something weird about all this.

They went to the same inn, but this time they were lucky. They got a double room and slept in their separate beds. At the end of the next day, they returned Konoha. "Report!" Tsunade said. Sakura looked at her two friends first. "We completed our mission, Hokage-sama. But Naruto and Sai are a little tired. I can finish the report by myself. Could you let them go and rest a little, if at all possible?" she asked. Tsunade nodded, "Ok guys, you may go." With these last words, Naruto and Sai bowed, leaving the office, and went their own ways.

"Hokage-sama, I know I shouldn't ask this to you but… What is Naruto's problem? Why can't he talk to me?" Sakura asked with a concerned face. "Sorry, Sakura. I can't tell it right now. You know, I wish he could just get over it but… If he manages it, I hope there'll be some other problems for me!" The blonde Hokage dropped her head. Sakura just stood there for a while, clenching her fists and trying to hold back her tears.

**NnNnN**

Naruto rolled in his comfortable bed. "Hhmmm.. I missed my bed in the last two nights," he said. 'That damn Sai slept like it's something usual,' he thougt while he buried his face to his pillow once more. He was alone. One of the very first memories of his childhood was sleeping alone in the same room. There were some people when he was too young to take care of himself. They were sent by the Third Hokage to take care of his house and some of his needs like laundry or cooking. But never, he never shared his house with someone more then a few hours. He never slept in the same bed with anyone. Only Sasuke…

His eyes opened in surprise, he remembered how he slept when Sasuke was holding his left wrist with his right hand, and his left arm was staying on Naruto's right arm. Then he got closer and fell asleep. They must have slept without moving an inch, because Naruto woke up the same way. And Sasuke was still holding him.

"I see now. He was right about misunderstanding. You can't sleep next to just 'someone'. But I've already said it. It wasn't because I was in love." He was just comfortable around Sasuke, because Sasuke was the only one who acted differently towards him in their childhood. It wasn't like Sasuke was polite to him or something, he was more rude then most of the other people sometimes. But it wasn't because of 'it'. Sasuke never looked down on him because of some rumor about a tailed beast. It was simply because he was a snobbish kid and Naruto was a clumsy mischievous brat. "Is it really that hard to understand?"

It was, for sure, gonna be a hard day. He left his house to go and eat something outside. Of course, his feet brought him directly to Ichiraku's. He was waiting for his order when he heared his friends' cheerful voice. "Hey, Narutooo!" Sakura waved her hand. She looked normal, but actually her head was still full of questions. And for sure, she was determined to learn the answers. Ino and Sai were also with Sakura.

Naruto was trying to answer Sakura's questions between the little time he left his mouth without ramen. "Come on, Naruto, aren't we friends?" Sakura said. Naruto was preparing to fill his mouth once more, but hearing Sakura's sad voice, he moved his chopsticks a little and answered "We are, Sakura-chan. But just like I said, it's not only about me. So I can't tell you right now. Give me some time!" While he was explaining, Sai got closer and took the ramen from his chopsticks. "Gaaaaaah! Saaiiiiii! What did you do?" Naruto yelled while pointing Sai with his finger like accusing him of something worse. "What? You were ok with doing the same to Sasuke!" Sai said, his face still expressionless. "He's Sasuke, my best friend, you stupid!" Naruto answered without thinking much. "But I wanna be your best friend too. We even shared a bed, right?" Sai said. "Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" Ino screamed. The others were trying to figure out if she was angry or excited. "Sa..Sakura-chan, explain her, pleeeeaaaseee! For the mission! It was only for mission! And I couldn't sleep so I changed my position and slept on the floor!" he yelled, while Sakura and Ino were chuckling. Sai was trying to hug Naruto, but the blonde was brushing off him by screaming how perverted he was.

"Guys, don't tease the poor boy…" another voice called from behind. "Aida-saaaan!" they said in union. The girls were still blushing when they saw him. "Hi.. Can I borrow Naruto-kun for a moment?" They looked at the teens suspiciously. "Uhm.. I guess it's better to go my house.." Naruto said. He got up and paid before leaving. "But this time, I'm gonna make you some coffee, okay?" Aida said, smiling and waving a little pack in his hand. Naruto nodded. They said goodbye to their friends and walked away. "Oh god, don't tell me…" Ino screamed once more. "What?" Sakura asked. "What if.. both Naruto and Sasuke-kun are in love with Aida? That could be Naruto's problem!"

Sakura blushed. It was true that Naruto said it was about someone else. Was that 'someone' Aida? So that meant both Sasuke and Naruto were gay. She thought a little more than shook her head. "No way, Ino. It all started before Aida-san came. Naruto was like that since we went to eat barbeque." It was Ino's turn to think. After blinking a few times she screamed, "Ok, now I found it! I guess it was because of us. We told him that we thought Sasuke and he were dating. And he didn't like the idea, even a bit, he yelled enough to cause even Shikamaru to yell. Maybe he said something about this to Sasuke and they had a fight…" Sakura looked at Ino with big, worried eyes. They all left Ichiraku's, talking about what they could do to help them.

**NnNnN**

"Here… You'll like it…" Aida said and give the cup to Naruto. Blonde took a sip from the hot coffee and his expression changed, this was really good! "Thank you… It's delicious…" Naruto said with a smile. His perception of Aida was changing slowly. "You're welcome… It gives me courage everytime I drink it… Something like a luck charm. I'm gonna confess to Sasuke today," he said. Naruto's heart skipped a beat, 'They will.. they will be real lovers… Will I be Sasuke's best friend again?' he thought as Aida went on, "I will talk to him after his teaching is over today, in the training ground." 'The place where he ki… stop it.. stop it Naruto…'

"The thing is… uhm… I'm not sure about how to say it. I mean, Sasuke doesn't seem like someone too romantic. How can I tell him that I love him?" Aida asked once more. His eyes were looking concerned and a little shy. He tried to hide his embarrassment. Naruto thougth for a while. "Uhmm.. I guess it's the best if you say it directly. I don't think he would like it if you try to make him understand by saying a lot of other stuff…" he answered. "What do you mean?" Aida asked once more. "Just tell him 'I love you, Sasuke…'!" Naruto said, but his own voice echoed in his mind for a few seconds. He tried to say something, but failed. Aida's voice with full of gratitiude shook him out of his thoughts, "Yes.. I guess you're right. Thank you, Naruto-kun… You're really his best friend." That was actually what Naruto had wanted to hear for a long time, but somehow it didn't help him feel even a bit better. "You're welcome," he whispered. Aida hugged him for one last time and left to prepare for his confession.

**NnNnN**

It was almost three hours later, Naruto still sitting on the same chair he drank coffee on before Aida left. The empty cup was still in his hands, but had lost the warmth of the coffee already. "At least his 'Future Lover' accepted me as his best friend," he said to himself. But who was he kidding? It didn't mean anything when Sasuke himself didn't want Naruto even as a friend. Would it change if he and Aida started to date? His eyes were fixed on the clock on the wall. "In two hours, Aida will confess to Sasuke," he said. He wished for the best for them, but he wasn't sure what was best for him.

He jumped from his seat with the sound of a knock on the door. He qucikly went and opened the door, "Sakura-chan! Welcome.. Come in…" he said. Sakura realised he was worse than before at that moment. She immediately pulled out the chair Aida had been sitting on before, next to Naruto's, and made the boy sit on it. "We have to talk…" she said. "Sakura-chan I told you I can't…" but he was interrupted by the girl. "I know Naruto… I know why you feel bad."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, 'Was it Sasuke? Was it Baa-chan? Who told her…' he tried to figure out. "Naruto, look… We don't think anything bad about you, ok? No one does. What Kiba, Ino and Shika told you on that mission was just a joke. You are friends with Sasuke. Don't worry…" she said. Naruto looked at her with a confused face. "What are you… really… Sakura-chan?" he asked. Sakura got closer and went on, "Look… We all thought Sasuke-kun was cool. But you're also not that different from him. You're a wonderful guy, handsome.. and you're a successful ninja. I admit, we all exaggerated a little about Sasuke-kun… Being the last Uchiha, having the cool Sharingan and some other stuff… But Naruto, believe me… You're also… no maybe… you're much more better…" the last words turned into a whisper as Sakura got closer and pressed her lips to Naruto's.

Poor boy couldn't do anything but to stare at her green eyes while Sakura moved her lips a little. 'Now it's Sakura… WAIT! SAKURA-CHAN IS KISSING ME! The girl who chased after Sasuke while I chased after her is kissing me now… Sakura-chan.. my first crush!' Thoughts filled his mind and his brain felt like it was working overtime… He opened his lips a little, tried to feel her lips on his own. Then he suddenly pulled back. "MY GOD!" he screamed, tears rolled down his cheeks. "Naruto, are you ok?" Sakura held his head between her hands to check better. "It's not! It's not like that!" Naruto said between his sobs. Sakura just hugged him. "Please Naruto… Please! I'm begging you! Please tell me what's going on!" she said, she was too worried.

After calming down a little, Naruto told her what happened actually. Sakura was in shock. She covered her mouth for a few times while she was listening. After everything ended Naruto added, "Sakura-chan, your kiss… It was full of love and care… It was sweet but different. It felt completely different to his…" Sakura held his hands, then asked, "In what way?"

"Uhm… when he kissed me, it was, like… uhm… it almost killed me! I believed I was about to lose my conscience. Before I even realised, I did a few things… It felt like a jutsu or something… Yours was sweet. It felt good and real. Yours was real, when his was… just a magic spell, or dream." Sakura wiped a single tear from her eyes. "Naruto, you're an idiot. Right now I feel really sorry for Sasuke, almost pity him…" she said smiling. Naruto looked at her with worried eyes.

"Naruto, why couldn't you sleep next to Sai?" she asked "It was weird… It felt way too weird everytime his arms touched mine… I didn't like it." he answered. "What about Sasuke?" she said, raising one of her pink eyebrows. "Well… it was Sasuke, so it felt normal. Not something wrong. And the bed was big. I just lay there. Normally…" he answered. "So, what do you want from Sasuke?" she asked once more. Naruto scratched his head, his eyes focused on a blank space. He murmured to himself a few things, then started to explain.

"Uhmm… I wanna spend a lot of time with him, like how we did in the past. I wanna help him and want him to help me when it's necessary. I want him to be happy, he had a lot of bad things happened to him. I know how it feels so I want him to forget them. It was good when he got out of prison. I want to turn back to those days… Aida likes him, I'm ok with that. He can be his lover. But I can't give up my place like that… I mean, he is important to me and he should know it, right? But I can't be his boyfriend… I mean, what is it? 'His boyfriend' sounds weird… You usually say, 'her boyfriend'."

Sakura sighed again. "Then let me tell you a few things, Naruto. First, forget about that 'best friend' stuff. When one of you starts to feel 'love', being 'best friend' loses its importance. I'm not saying you forget your friends, you can't, never… But when there's someone you love, no matter how close you are with your friends, the one you love, always, is the closest to you. It's not about your friends, it's about your love. Because 'that person' is your only one. So, be Aida or someone else, when Sasuke falls in love with someone, you lose your 'closest' place to that person. Is that clear?"

Naruto listened her carefully. He really did, but when he wanted to talk back, words weren't coming out. He played the things she said over and over in his mind and thougth about lots of things. He answered lots of questions, but when Sakura asked him if he understood, he couldn't even say 'yes' to her.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she tilted her head. "Anyway… Even if you still be his 'closest friend', you can't get what you want. Friends hang out together, share some things – not everything though- and help each other and stuff. But they –I mean it's somehow normal for girls, but- guys don't sleep next to their best friends when the other feels sad, everything has a border. When you're on a mission, you do, when you go camping or something like that, it's ok! When you're at a normal house, you tell him that if he needs you you'll be in the next room and you leave. Guys don't eat from their friends like you two did last time. When you let someone feed you, that actually means you need that person in your life. You're not twelve anymore. Don't expect to be 'that' close with Sasuke. We were both children that times, now we're almost twenty. Look at yourself and act like an adult.

Finally, Naruto, guys don't kiss their friends. Sasuke knows it well, and he doesn't see you as his friend. You also look like you know, but you actually don't. When you kiss someone you don't like, it should make you feel sick. Look, you were saying that you like me since we were children. I kissed you and you said it felt 'real'. You opened your eyes and stared at me, felt your lips and mine, tried to explain. But about him… You said it was like 'a dream'. Because when he did it, you couldn't think of anything, you just led him, right? Your heart was beating faster, your body moved on its own. You said you did some things before you couldn't even realise. But I was there when Kakashi-sensei told you that he 'started to like you' and moved towards you to 'kiss you'. What did you feel that time? Would you let him get even a few inch closer? Would you say it felt 'good' or like 'a dream'?"

Naruto watched her with big eyes, then with a cold voice he said "It would probably be a 'nightmare'." Sakura smirked "Ok.. Now that 'dream' and most of his free time and also the 'closest' place will be Aida's. And you'll be the 'former teammate he isn't talking to much right now.' Ok? Just accept it." Naruto's eyes filled with tears, "No!" he whispered "Why?"

Sakura pulled him close and hugged him. "You know it, right? You know what you're asking for is actually things lovers do. You knew it was different the moment I kissed you. Just accept it, Naruto, no one's gonna blame you for loving him."

He dropped his head and nodded without lifting again. He placed his head on Sakura's shoulder again and said, "But Sakura-chan… Weren't you also in love with him? How come you can… I mean… talk that normal?" he asked. "Heeeey! I'm not a mean girl. Just because I can't be with him, I can't destroy your happiness. Actually… When I said I liked him, inside I knew that I was never going to be with him. He was just… so far… I couldn't even be half as close with him as you were. We went on lots of missions together, but not even once did I feel like I reached him. Now, if you two are going to be happy together, I guess it's worth giving him up," she said, her hand moving up and down on his back, trying to comfort him. Finally Naruto raised his head and smiled, "Thank you, Sakura-chan…"

She turned her head to the wall and looked at the clock before looking at him with a serious expression, "Well, it's ok but… What will you do now? Will you let Aida to take him away?" Naruto froze, would he? Would Sasuke accept Aida? "Uh.. I.. I… I mean…" he tried to decide what he was going to do. "Just go and stop them… You know… Like in those romantic movies…" she said while chuckling. Naruto ran out without saying another word.

**NnNnN**

He ran as fast as he could until he reached the training ground. When he reached there, Aida was already standing in front of Sasuke. Sasuke tilted his head and said, "Yeah? I'm listening…" Naruto hid himself behind a tree, also hiding his chakra. He didn't want Sasuke to sense him.

Aida took a step forward, got closer and placed his lips on Sasuke's. He started to kiss passionately while Sasuke stood there in a shock. His dark eyes opened wide as the blue ones stared at him half open. Naruto's eyes filled with tears, 'Nooo! Please no! Stop, please…' he begged inside, but couldn't manage to do what Sakura told him. He couldn't come out and shout at them to stop.

After both of them blushed a little, Aida pulled himself back. "I love you, Sasuke…" he said.

'Just tell him, 'I love you, Sasuke'.'

Sasuke softly placed his hands on Aida's cheek. He caressed his face for a while, stared into deep blue eyes. "I love you, Sasuke. Please be mine," Aida said once again. Naruto held his breath, fixing his eyes on Sasuke. "Aida…" Sasuke whispered, then wrapped his arms around him. Naruto felt a sharp pain in his heart 'My fault… I couldn't see it.. I'm losing him…' he thougth.

Sasuke's lips opened, "I'm sorry… Aida you're a wonderful person but…" he waited for a moment. Aida quickly pulled himself back, "Is it because I'm also a guy?" he asked, still hoping to get Sasuke somehow. "No… Actually the one I loved is also a man." Sasuke said, then he held Aida's head like before, "but… you're not 'him'. You can be the best guy in the world but you can't be 'him'." Silent tears made their way down Naruto's whisker-marked cheeks as he went on watching.

"But… but… you said he rejected you. Will you be alone for the rest of your life?" Aida asked once more, placing his hands on Sasuke's chest. "Well, actually I… I might even be asexual… Aida, it's only 'him'. I didn't feel even a little piece of love towards anyone… Not for any girl, not for any boy…" With the last answer from Sasuke, Naruto decided to tell him he also loved him. But he wanted Aida to leave before he came out and talk to Uchiha.

With the last sliver of hope in him, Aida raised his head once more, "Won't you try? Just try to love me… Please… Look, when he rejected you, didn't you want a way to be with him? I'm just like you right now. Just give me a chance. I'm sure you'll start to feel the same… Please…" he begged with big eyes.

'I was almost sure that you would.. at least.. try to be my lover for a while… And I was sure if you accepted something like that, even if you weren't in love with me right now, you would like me… I'm sorry…' Both Sasuke and Naruto remembered the words Sasuke had said as Aida waited for an answer.

"Yeah." said Sasuke. Naruto covered his mouth with his hands tightly. He couldn't hold back his sobs any longer. He turned his back to the two boys, leaned on the big tree he was hiding behind. As he slid down to sit he cursed himself over and over. 'Sasuke will be his… He will love Aida… He will forget me!' he thought.

But as he cried with silent sobs, Sasuke and Aida was going on talking. "Yeah… I wanted him to give me a chance. I know what you mean. However, when I wished for the same thing, his heart didn't belong anyone. That's why I asked it. On the other hand, my heart is already his. I can't do something like that. I'm sure he's the only one for me."

Aida looked at Sasuke with a smiling face "Ok. I understand what you mean. I hope he changes his mind and you can be happy together. I think my visit took long enough. I'll go and pack my things to leave. I know I don't have a right to ask something like that when I'm just a guest but… if it's possible, spend some time around here until I finish packing," he said. Sasuke was confused but just said, "Hn.." and nodded.

Naruto was still crying, and hiding himself was getting harder and harder. He decided to wait till Sasuke and Aida left. He slowly turned his face to look at the boys one last time. Sasuke was there but Aida was not. 'Just go! Go to him… How can I come out and face you right now, Sasuke? And you accepted him… I lost you, completely…' he thougth as Sasuke looked around to find something to do. 'Maybe I should go and see the others… and Naruto… God, what will I do? How will I forget him and look at him as a friend again?' he thought as he started to walk towards the village, and naturally, towards where Naruto was hiding.

Naruto turned back again and sank more in the bushes to hide himself better. Sasuke was going to pass next to him, and he wished to not be seen. Sasuke slowly got closer, Naruto listening his steps. 'Don't… Don't look… Just go away quickly.' Sasuke was walking, his head down, and saw the golden spikes as he got closer. "Naruto?" he called. Naruto wiped the tears with his sleeves before facing with Sasuke. "Heheh.. teme.. you…" he said but the rest of the words got lost somewhere around his throat as he closed his mouth to hold his tears back.

Sasuke watched him with a concerned face as Naruto's face became covered with tears again. "Na.. Naruto? What happened? What's the problem?" he asked as he took a step forward to Naruto. He couldn't get an answer. Unconsciously, he caught Naruto and held him tightly. When he realised what was he doing, it was too late to stop. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't do this, I know you don't like it, but… Please don't cry. Don't look at me with those sad eyes again. I'm used to seeing your sweet smile, I can't take it when you cry like that. Please tell me, what made you cry? Tell me and I'll stop its existance," he whispered. Naruto snuggled into him more. He gripped Sasuke's shirt tightly. They both slowly sat down.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat when he realised Naruto's actions. His left arm still wrapped around Naruto, he moved his right arm a little and his hand reached the blonde spikes. 'When will I be able to hold you like that again?' he thougth as he took a deep breath and smell the sweet scent coming from the little fox in his arms. Naruto's sobs slowly decreased. Sasuke was feeling the wetness on his shirt, it was soaked with Naruto's tears. "Tell me, Naruto. I promise I will help you."

Naruto turned his head to the right, he wasn't going to face Sasuke, maybe not ever again. "I love you, Sasuke," he whispered. He felt how Sasuke stopped moving suddenly. "I'm too late, I'm sorry… I was too blind to see." Sasuke blinked a few times as he was trying to convince himself that he wasn't daydreaming. "You're his now, I know. I missed my chance. I lost you. I'm sorry. But please… Don't say we can't see each other anymore.. I love you so much!" he begged.

"NO!" Sasuke said suddenly, pulling away to see Naruto. Naruto dropped his head, he couldn't face Sasuke. Sasuke lifted his head by touching his chin a little, "No! I'm not his… You don't lose me, you can't…" he said, he was so happy. He smiled at Naruto softly, who watched him with teary eyes. "_You're the only one… Just you… My only…" _Sasuke said, touching Naruto's face, wiping the tears, caressing softly the soft cheeks. "_Sorry, I kept you waiting, Sasuke…"_ said Naruto as he slowly leaned towards Sasuke. Sasuke captured his lips into a soft kiss.

'Oh God, again! He's kissing me… His lips are on mine..' Naruto thougt, his heart about to jump out of his chest. He slowly closed his eyes as Sasuke licked his lips soflty, asking for entrance. His lips opened on their own. 'Whoaaa.. what am I… how…' he was thinking, but it was useless, his every attemp to pull himself back failed, finally giving in more and more till Sasuke almost suck his soul out of him. "Like a jutsu…" Naruto whispered when Sasuke finally decided to let him breathe. Uchiha smiled with a little confusion when he heared it. He once more wrapped his arms around Naruto tightly.

**NnNnN**

"Hey, don't swallow him, Sasuke! At least let him breathe…" they heard a voice saying from the path to the village. "Aida…" said Sasuke, Naruto jumping a little, avoiding his eyes. He said, "I'm sorry…" Aida laughed, "What are you apologizing for, you idiot? I'm sorry for making you cry… But you weren't looking like you would come out without my help…" Blonde finally found the courage to look at his eyes as Sasuke asked, "What do you mean?"

Aida came beside them and sat next to Naruto. "Well, first of all, I have to thank you both. Naruto, although it was hard for you, you listened me and answered all of my questions with a grand patience. And Sasuke, I know, at least I can guess, you're not someone who can tolerate everything. But you were still so kind to me. Anyway, I owe you two an explanation." Two lovers listened to Aida with curious faces.

"Naruto-kun, I guess Sasuke didn't tell you how he saved me. You've listened to a part from me. But there was something else. After he saved me, I felt I should thank him somehow. I asked him - by torturing him a little more - what he wanted from me. At last he said if I ever ended up going to Konoha, I should eat ramen at Ichiraku's for him. He said he wasn't going to return here. And also, I learned that he was in love with someone from his village. After my escape, I went back to my village. But I always wanted to come and see Konoha, both for Sasuke and for my uncle.

Last month, one of my friends got married. I went to his wedding and planned to visit Konoha on my way back. I wasn't expecting to see Sasuke here. I thougth 'If he's here, he can eat his own ramen himself. I should do something else'. The only thing that came to my mind was about that person he loved. When he said he was rejected, I decided to help him to win that person's heart.

For some reason, I knew by heart that it was Naruto. Because you liked ramen, that day you ate two bowls, that was why Sasuke told me to eat ramen there. And he avoided saying 'she' or 'her', so I guessed it was a guy. Even his gaze towards you was different. And I realised something else… When I was captured, he wasn't interested in releasing me till I yelled at him the same way you did that day, I called him a bastard. And … how he looked at my eyes, interested in but also disappointed… I must have made him remember you that time.

The problem was you, Naruto. Everyone told me that you were his best friend, but you were acting different. I thougth maybe if you get jealous, you could come out and confess. But it was really hard! After talking that much, asking you lots of questions about him, you were still distant. This was my last trick, I told you that I was gonna confess. I'm lucky that you came here. And also, I'm lucky that Sasuke answered me the way I expected him to do."

Both Naruto and Sasuke was surprised enough to stare at him for a looooooooooooooong long time. So there were someone else who could calculate Sasuke's acts except Naruto and Itachi. And he managed it after only seeing Sasuke for a few days. "So you're not in love with me…" said Sasuke, he was relieved. "But you kissed him!" Naruto said, almost complained. "Ehehehhee… Yes.. I hope my lover can forgive me for this… Anyway, I've completed my own mission and I'm ready to leave tomorrow… See you at home, Sasuke…" he said and stood up to leave. "Hey, wait a minute, Aida-san… Tell us about your lover. What kind of a guy is he?" Naruto asked as he leaned on Sasuke's chest. Aida answered while he was walking away, "Hmmmm, she's a pretty cute girl. Maybe I can bring her next time…" Both Sasuke and Naruto yelled after him, "Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh?"


End file.
